I Don't Care
by ILoveMCR95
Summary: Jane is a lonely and plain girl. She has lived a hellish life, until she meets the Mews. She is Ichigo's new adopted sister, and the Mew's new friend. But when she finds out about their powers, will her envy cause trouble?
1. Everybody Wants

Alexa: My bff wants me to do one last TMM fan-fic.

Nahomy: YAY!!

Alexa: Arrgh. Can it be really funny?

Nahomy: No.

Alexa: Damn it. Fine.

I made this totally up. It's about a girl named Jane who goes to Tokyo because she's a foster child. And she's like really depressed and please read and review.

"We're sorry. She's just not... right for us." said Kinota quietly. Jane felt the stabbing pain in her chest. This always happened to her. She had been moved from family to family about 15 times in 10 years. It was living hell. She had ended up with drunk parents, abusive parents, parent's who didn't give a care about her, and even a rapist father. She stared blankly at the ground, not caring anymore about what anyone said. She pulled down the sleeve of her jet-black shirt to hide the scars along her arms.

"Oh it's okay, we understand." said Tokira, her advisor. Kinota turned to Jane.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. Jane ignored her. It always ended that way. She stood up and shuffled to her room in the orphanage. It was dark and rainy as usual. She trailed her fingers along the window, feeling the patter of rain. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the window. Tokira came in.

"Are you okay Jane?" she asked quietly. Jane shrugged. Her dark brown bangs covered her face.

"Am I ever?" she asked quietly. Tokira sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll find the right family." she said smiling. Jane didn't smile back. She stared out the window at the passing figures below, not really seeing. Tokira walked out of the room. Jane felt tears falling down her face and inhaled slowly. She hoped Tokira was right. She couldn't take much more of the horrible way she was living any longer. She turned on her ipod she had been given one year, and played "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback

_This time I wonder what it feels like _

_To find the one in this life _

_The one we all dream of _

_But dreams just aren't enough _

_So I´ll be waiting for the real thing. _

_I'll know it by the feeling. _

_The moment when we´re meeting _

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen _

_So Ill be holdin' my breath _

_Right up to the end _

_Until that moment when _

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with _

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. _

_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. _

_Someone to love with my life in their hands. _

_Theres gotta be somebody for me like that. _

_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own _

_And everyone wants to know they´re not alone. _

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere. _

_Theres gotta be somebody for me out there. _

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight _

_And damn it this feels too right _

_It´s just like Déjà Vu _

_Me standin' here with you _

_So I´ll be holdinmy breath _

_Could this be the end? _

_Is it that moment when _

_I find the one that I spend forever with?_

Jane choked back a sob and closed her eyes. She laid down and fell asleep.

Nahomy: It's so sad!  
Alexa: You asked for it.

Nahomy: Darn you.

Alexa: Ha. Sooo funny.

Nahomy: Was that sarcastic?

Alexa: No of course it wasn't! Yes it was! Durh!  
Nahomy: You sound like Patrick Stump.

Alexa: REALLY! YAY!  
Nahomy: Hits Alexa's Head

Alexa: Sorry... too obsessive. Okay how what chapter one? Please review.

Nahomy: That's never happening.

Alexa: Kicks Nahomy's Chair That's all for now! Byes!


	2. Strawberry

Alexa: Bonnjuuurrrr!

Nahmoy: Eh?

Alexa: Ugh nevermind...

_Tokyo, Japan 1 Month Later..._

Ichigo Momomiya ran home happily. Her parents were adopting her a sister, and they had finally gotten a picture. She ran inside smiling.

"Hihi!" she called. Her mother greeted her and smiled.

"Hello Ichigo." she said hugging her. Ichigo was working hard to keep her tail from popping out. She was absolutely hyper.

"Where is the picture?" she asked running into the living room. Her father held out a photo of a group of kids. They were outside. Some were running, others talking.

"Where is she..." Ichigo trailed off. Sitting on a bench, by herself, was a very plain, even scary looking girl. She had dark brown hair and large caramel colored eyes. She looked very pale, and since it was raining in the picture, it made her look ghost-like.

"Is that her?" asked Ichigo. Her mother nodded.

"Uh-huh! Her name is Jane. She's fourteen, close to your age. Her father was turning on the DVD player.

"What are you doing?" asked Ichigo setting the picture down.

"They sent a video also." said her father turning on the T.V. Jane was sitting at a piano, playing an amazingly pretty and soft tune.

"Whoa she is good." said Ichigo smiling. At least her new sister wasn't too creepy.

"So Jane, what are you doing?" asked the camera person. Jane shrugged.

"Playing a song I wrote." she said quietly. She had a very calming voice.

"Are there lyrics?" asked the camera lady. Jane shook her head.

" Not right now." she said still playing.

Ichigo and her parents were staring at the screen, very surprised.

"She's a really good pianist." said Ichigo quietly.

"Very. Aren't you happy?" She'll be here soon!" said her mother excitedly. Ichigo jumped.

"I know nya!" she said happily.

_Austin, Texas, that same day..._

Jane was humming to "Kelsey" as she walked into the orphanage.

"Jjaaaaaaneeeee." called Tokira. Jane raised and eyebrow and walked to her office.

"Uh-huh?" she asked. Tokira smiled and held a photo of a small family. A mother with brown hair and a friendly smile, a father wearing a grin, and a pink-haired girl who looked very peppy.

"Her name is Ichigo. It means-"

"Strawberry, I know." said Jane still studying the photo. Tokira smiled.

"I see your japanese lessons are going well." she said.

"It's very easy, like french." said Jane looking out the window at the sunshine.

"I'm so sad. Your leaving next week." said Tokira hugging her.

"I'll be okay. I'm sure they're going to send me back though." said Jane shrugging.

"Oh they won't, your perfect for them." said Tokira smiling. Jane glanced at the photo.

"_Ichigo looks familiar..."_she thought.

"May I use your computer?" she asked.

"Go ahead." said Tokira. Jane quickly walked to Tokira's office. She sat down and turned on the computer, then looked up 'Tokyo Mew Mew" there was many reasults. All she needed was a picture. She clicked one, and frowned. The girl in the picture had bubble-gum pink hair, not pink-red hair like Ichigo. And her eyes were pink also. But she still had that creepy sensation.

_"They look so similar." _she thought to herself. She ignored the feeling and walked upstairs to her room.

Alexa: How was that?

Nahomy: DUH ICHIGO IS A MEW!  
Alexa: Hey it'd ruin the surprise if Jane found out so soon!

Nahomy: Oh yeah... okay!

Alexa: Well that's all for now! Byeas!


	3. KISH?

"Jane! It's time to go!" called Tokira. Jane sighed and walked downstairs. She was holding a suitcase in one hand, and a plane ticket in the other. Her caramel eyes were wide in nervousness, and she was shifting from one foot to the other repeatedly. Tokira hugged her.

"Oh I'm so nervous. You're going to my hometown." she said quietly. Jane was shaking.

"What if something happens on the plane?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing is going to happen! Stop being such a worry-wart." Tokira reassured her. Jane walked out the door to the cab and got in. Tokira waved at her. Jane closed her eyes as the cab drove off, hoping this was the start of a better life...

_Tokyo, Japan Three Days Later_

Ichigo and her parents were waiting at the terminal excitedly. Ichigo and her mother were talking quickly, and her father was looking around.

"Oh I wonder if she knows Japanese." her mother nervously.

"Does she like cats?" Ichigo asked. She turned around and crashed into Jane.

"Ouch!" Ichigo fell to the floor along with Jane. Ichigo's eyes widened. The girl in the photograph had been different. Jane's hair was dark-brown, not jet-black. Her pale skin looked prettier up-close. She was actually very pretty.

"I'm sorry!" said Jane quickly helping Ichigo up. Ichigo squealed and hugged her.

"Ohhhhh nya!! Your here!" she said jumping. Jane looked freaked out and backed away.

"Are you Ichigo?" she asked the pink-haired girl.

"Hai! Ohh mommy, dad!" said Ichigo tugging her parents towards Jane, who looked embarrassed.

"Uh hi." said Jane looking down.

"Ohh hihi! It's so nice to meet you." said Ichigo's mother hugging Jane, who blushed.

"Come on let's go, traffic is getting bad." her father said leading them away.

"So are you excited?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes... I've never been to a Japanese school." said Jane looking around.

"It's so fun! I work at a cafe! You can meet my friends!" said Ichigo happily. Then she frowned.

"But my boss is a total baka. Ryou... ugh." said Ichigo shuddering.

"Sounds cool. What's the cafe called?" asked Jane getting into the car with Ichigo.

"Umm... you'll see." said Ichigo nervously.

"So... I heard of that Tokyo Mew Mew thing." said Jane casually. Ichigo blushed.

"They're so old." she said rolling her eyes.

"Well they defeated those alien things like just a year ago. Then those rose people." said Jane smiling a little.

"Oh well." said Ichigo quietly. Jane sighed.

"So... what are your friends names?" she asked.

"Minto, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Berry." said Ichigo nervously.

"What are your favorite bands?" asked Jane.

"Flow! And some other bands. What about you?" asked Ichigo happily.

"Oh... a lot. I like Fall Out Boy... and this band called My Chemical Romance." said Jane blushing.

"I've heard of them. We'll carry on, we'll carry on, and though your-" Ichigo started singing "Welcome To The Black Parade"

"Dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on." Jane sung with her.

"They get along so well." said Ichigo's mother smiling.

"I know, very." her husband agreed. Jane and Ichigo were laughing now. Suddenly Ichigo's eyes widened.

"KISH!?" She screamed. Outside the window, on the street, was a pale-skinned boy with emerald hair and dark clothing. His eyes were a pretty amber, and he was grinning at Ichigo and Jane.


End file.
